Nyxl
by Claire Barbossa
Summary: Semuanya diawali oleh buku si Pangeran, kemudian Sectumsempra lalu dia pun muncul.


**Author's:** Fik pertama di fandom ini. Salam kenal buat semuanya. :)

**Setting**: Buku ke-6; Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince.

**Genre**: Mystery/Suspense

* * *

><p><strong>Nyxl<strong>

_Hidup adalah soal pilihan. Maka, pilihlah satu hal yang paling benar, bukan yang paling baik._

* * *

><p>"Aduh, kurasa aku akan—," Ron menikung meninggalkan Harry. Bocah rambut merah itu bergegas mencari toilet. Gumaman pelan tercekat tentang 'muntah' bertalu-talu di sepanjang lorong.<p>

Harry menatap lorong kosong tempat Ron menghilang dan mengela napas.

Hermione baru saja meninggalkannya juga, pergi ke kantor Profesor Vector. Sambil berjalan, cewe-serba-tahu itu komat-kamit tentang kesahalan yang ia buat pada Arithmancy-nya.

Harry jadi ingin muntah juga. Maksudnya, hei, teman-temannya sepertinya terlalu hebat. Yang satu terlalu sibuk dengan mata pelajarannya sendiri, yang satu lagi terlalu—_oh well_... sebaiknya dia tidak usah memikirkan hal itu.

Mereka sebenarnya baru saja merencanakan menuju Aula Besar untuk makan malam, tapi sepertinya setiap orang mempunyai tujuan masing-masing. Harry menghela napas lagi dan kembali menyusuri lorong menuju Aula Besar.

Terbiasa memutari lorong di lantai tujuh, Harry menarik peta perampok dan mengecek ke dalamnya. Harry melirik titik-titik kecil yang berjalan di permukaannya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat kembali akan pemikirannya yang belakangan ini sering ia pikirkan.

Malfoy.

Anak itu sering kepergok berada di dalam Kamar Kebutuhan. Harry penasaran tingkat akut, apa yang dilakukan Malfoy di dalam sana.

Apa yang dicarinya?

Harry baru akan mulai mencari Malfoy di dalam peta saat sudut matanya menangkap nama anak pucat itu. Titiknya terlihat, jadi dia tidak sedang berada di Kamar Kebutuhan. Dia sedang berada di sebuah toilet persis di bawah lantai tempat Harry berdiri.

Ada titik yang menemaninya. Ia tidak sendiri. Tapi Harry tidak kecewa karena bukan Titik Crabe atau Goyle yang dilihatnya.

Yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah misteri.

Kening Harry berkedut. Ada adrenalin yang berdesir lewat di tengkuknya.

Setelah menyisakan satu-dua detik berdiam diri dalam euforia yang asing, Harry menjejak lantai dan bergegas menuruni tangga.

.

_Apa yang dilakukan Malfoy disana? Bersama dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak tertebak pula. _

Myrtle.

Malfoy bersama dengan gadis malang itu.

Pasti ada yang menyenangkan dari hal yang akan segera ditemukannya.

Harry tidak sadar bahwa keningnya berkerut dalam. Otaknya tengah memproses sebuah analisa yang gila. Yang memang sudah beberapa minggu belakangan muncul tak terkendali.

_'Mengapa harus aku?'_

_'Mengapa tidak ada sebuah pilihan lain?'_

_'Seandainya...'_

Harry kaget mendengar decitan sepatunya sendiri. Terengah, ia mewaspadakan dirinya saat berada di depan toilet Malfoy.

Ada yang terus mengoceh di suatu tempat. _Di kepalanya?_

Ada suara yang sangat bawel. Harry mengguncang kepalanya. Ia berpikir mungkin ia memerlukan vitamin untuk menambah darah, lagipula sebentar lagi Griffindor akan bertanding melawan Revenclaw.

Harry membuka pintu toilet dengan sangat perlahan seraya mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ia harus meminta vitamin kepada Madam Pomphrey nanti.

Pintu berderak halus. Harry bersyukur bahwa pintu itu tidak meledak menjerit-jerit. Siapa tahu Malfoy menyiapkan jebakan, iya kan?

Harry berdesir pelan, masuk ke dalam perlahan-lahan. Malfoy ada disana, membelakanginya. Anak pucat itu berada di depan cermin, kedua tangannya mencengkeram wastafel, wajahnya tertunduk. Dan di sampingnya, Myrtle tengah mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada mendayu-dayu.

"Sudah, jangan menangis," kata Myrtle. "Katakan apa masalahmu, aku bisa membantumu..."

"Tidak... tidak ada yang bisa membantuku... jika aku tidak melakukannya, maka... maka ia pasti akan membunuhku..." Malfoy tercekat.

Harry hampir tidak memercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang kuat datang dari Malfoy. Ia hampir yakin Malfoy tengah gemetar saat mengatakan hal tadi. Anak itu ketakutan. Dan, sebelum Harry bisa berbuat apapun, ia benar-benar terpaku.

Malfoy mengangkat mukanya dan tampak jelas bahwa ia menangis. Menangis dengan deras.

Harry merasakan sebuah rasa asing yang mungkin terlalu berlebihan, tapi, ia bersumpah ia benar-benar mengalaminya.

Ia shock.

.

Dalam waktu yang seperti selamanya itu, Harry tidak sempat berpikir saat akhirnya Malfoy menyadari dirinya tengah memata-matainya.

Bayangan yang dipantulkan cermin di ujung adalah mata yang penuh dengan kebencian.

Malfoy bergidik keras dan menekuk mukanya dengan penuh amarah. Air matanya jatuh menimpa ekspresinya yang kejam.

Sebentar saja Harry mendapati dirinya menghindari kutukan yang dilancarkan Malfoy. Ia berusaha memutuskan apakah harus membalas atau sebaiknya keluar saja dari tempat itu saat kutukan Malfoy menghancurkan tempat sampah di belakangnya, tepat sedetik dimana tubuhnya berada tadi.

Harry terjungkal karena panik.

Myrtle menambah parah keadaan. Gadis itu meraung-raung bagai orang gila di tengah pertikaian.

"Stop! STOP!" jeritnya, membelah lorong.

Pasti sebentar lagi akan ada yang meliput, pikir Harry mencelos. Ia tidak ingin terlibat dengan kekacauan apalagi di ambang pertandingannya dengan Revenclaw. Ia tidak ingin membuat masalah lain, apalagi dengan Malfoy. Tapi... yah sudah terlambat.

Malfoy tidak memberikan Harry kesempatan, saat raungan Myrtle terus membelah lorong, ia satu-satunya orang yang tidak terpengaruh jeritan yang bisa membuat sakit kepala itu.

Tepat saat itu, Harry mendengarnya.

"Cruc—"

Sepersekian detik, Harry merasa ada yang menerobos dirinya.

Ada yang membelah pikirannya dan sembarangan saja masuk ke kepalanya.

_'Bunuh!'_

Harry terbelalak.

Di depannya dunia berubah hitam-putih. Malfoy seperti sedang berayun lambat, sangat lambat. Tongkat-nya teracung liar di depannya. Tiba-tiba semuanya jadi lambat. Sebuah suara pekak membelah langit-langit. Meneriakkan suara-suara asing, mirip seperti suara keramaian di tengah stasiun. Salah-satunya, Harry jelas mendengar sebuah perintah.

Suara yang cerewet itu._ Ia mengenalinya._

Suara-suara itu membelah kepala Harry.

Mereka terus berseru dalam kebisingan, mereka terus berbisik.

'_Bunuh...'_

_'Bunuh mereka...'_

_'Bunuh mereka, Potter!'_

Mata Harry terbuka lebar. Ia merasa tenggorokannya sakit. Kemudian sebuah suara menyeruak ke dalam kepalanya.

"Cruc—"

Dalam waktu yang tampak sekarat itu, Harry melepaskan sebuah kata.

Sebuah kutukan.

.

"Sectumsempra!"

Harry nyaris tidak mengenali suaranya sendiri.

Kutukan itu terlepas dari mulutnya dan tepat menghantam tubuh Malfoy.

Sekejap, keterkejutan muncul dari wajah pucat Malfoy. Ia terbanting ke belakang, beberapa luka sayatan memanjang muncul bersamaan di tubuh dan wajahnya. Persis seperti luka tikaman pedang, hanya saja ini seperti dilakukan dengan lima pedang sekaligus.

Myrtle melotot ngeri, awalnya menatap Harry dengan jijik sebelum ia kemudian menjerit penuh tenaga. "PEMBUNUHAN!"

Tubuh Malfoy terjatuh tanpa pertahanan. Tongkatnya terjatuh dari tangannya yang lemas.

Harry yakin ia hampir mati menyaksikan hal di depannya.

_Tidak._

_Aku baru saja melakukan sebuah kekeliruan!_

Malfoy mengerang sambil menahan sakit. Isakan timbul tenggelam dari dalam mulutnya yang melengkung.

Harry bersumpah dalam hidupnya baru kali ini ia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan, ia yakin tadi itu bukanlah dirinya. Tadi itu bukan dirinya!

Malfoy mulai gemetar. Tubuhnya mulai mengejang.

Air dari keran mengucur ke lantai, membanjiri tubuh Malfoy, menyerakkan cairan kemerahan di sekitarnya.

Myrtle sudah menghilang ke luar, namun, jeritannya masih terdengar, malah makin keras.

Oh, bagus... sebentar lagi aku akan dapat masalah besar, pikir Harry.

Ia berencana membawa Malfoy ke Rumah Sakit. Bagaimanapun ia bukan seorang pecundang, kan. Ia akan mempertangung-jawabkan apa yang telah ia lakukan, walau ia bersikeras yang tadi itu bukan ia yang melakukan.

_Siapa?_ Tanya suara di dalam kepalanya.

Harry mengusir suara itu. Ia mendekati Malfoy dan berlutut di sampingnya.

"Tidak—Aku—" Harry tidak tahu apa yang dikatakannya.

Tiba-tiba pintu di belakangnya menjeblak terbuka. Snape menerobos masuk dan mendorong Harry kasar ke samping.

Sekejap ruangan itu dipenuhi kesunyian.

Snape sibuk melantunkan mantera di atas luka-luka Malfoy. Harry hampir tidak berani menatapnya. Tapi ia yakin bahwa muka Snape tidak kalah pucat dari muka Malfoy.

Sebentar saja Snape telah menyelesaikan pertolongan pertama-nya untuk Malfoy. Ia memapah tubuh berkilat Malfoy dan memandang Harry dengan kejam. "Kau tunggu disini."

.

Waktu seakan tidak berjalan saat akhirnya Snape kembali lagi ke toilet. Harry masih terpaku di tempatnya, memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia berharap bahwa ini semua hanya mimpi. Itu akan lebih baik.

Snape menghampirinya dan mendelik kejam ke arahnya.

"Saya tidak sengaja," Harry berusaha membela.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau tahu tentang sihir hitam, Potter."

Sihir hitam? Harry berjengit.

"Saya tidak..."

"Darimana kau mempelajarinya?" desak Snape.

"Saya membacanya... di perpustakaan..."

"Pembohong..."

Ada yang berbahaya dalam nada yang diucapkan Snape barusan. Snape mendekati Harry dan berbisik. "Bawa kesini semua bukumu, Potter."

Harry mendengar ada yang menyerukan sesuatu.

"Sekarang," desis Snape.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Harry berlari menjauhi toilet.

.

Setelah Harry kembali ke toilet dengan tas sekolahnya, Snape menyudutkannya. Walau Harry berhasil menyembunyikan buku _Pembuatan-Ramuan Tingkat Lanjut_ milik si Pangeran di Kamar Kebutuhan dan terbebas dari ancaman buku itu ditemukan (yang berarti juga seluruh ketenarannya di Kelas Slughorn akan menghilang dalam sekejap, maka terima kasih pada Ron karena ia telah meminjamkan bukunya lengkap dengan 'Roonil Wazlib'-nya), ia tetap merasa seperti kena godam seribu kali di dadanya.

Bagaimana tidak? Akibat kejadian itu, ia tidak akan mengikuti pertandingan melawan Revenclaw bersama timnya, kemudian gosip yang beredar benar-benar menjadikan dia terkenal sebagai orang jahat. Well, walau sebelumnya ia memang sudah terkenal. Tapi, tidak ada yang paling menyebalkan dari detensi Snape setiap Sabtu pagi. Itu yang paling keren, desah Harry.

Tapi, Harry benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat itu.

Ia bersumpah bahwa ia tidak berada pada tubuhnya saat ia meneriakan Sectumsempra tadi.

.

.

Besoknya, dengan menahan perasaan kesal, Harry berjalan menyusuri lorong di lantai tujuh setelah makan siang.

Tadi pagi merupakan hal terburuk sepanjang hari. Ia merasa membusuk di dalam kantor sumpek Snape dan mendengarkan sindirannya yang terus menerus membuatnya penat.

Harry memutari lorong dan memutuskan untuk mengambil kembali buku Ramuan-nya. Bagaimana-pun itu adalah harta yang bagus. Kali ini ia bersumpah akan lebih hati-hati.

Harry berdiri di depan dinding kosong. Ia menutup matanya dan sekejap saja di depannya, sebuah pintu telah terbuka.

Kamar Kebutuhan adalah sebuah ruang yang hanya bisa ditemukan apabila kita benar-benar membutuhkannya. Ruang itu tidak mempunyai tempat yang tetap dan letaknya tersembunyi, dan hanya akan muncul bila kita benar-benar sangat membutuhkannya. Salah satu rahasia keren Hogwarts, menurut Harry.

Harry melewati ambangnya dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Sekejap pintu tersebut terbenam dalam ketiadaan.

Ruang itu masih sama seperti yang dilihatnya sebelum-sebelumnya. Ruangan yang sangat luas. Tumpukan barang menggunung di sepanjang tempat, berserakkan di seluruh lantai. Tumpukannya meninggi sampai ke langit-langit.

Sejenak Harry menatap gambaran spektakuler itu. Mengaguminya sekali lagi, walau ia selalu melakukannya setiap kali ia masuk ke tempat itu.

Setelah dirasa cukup, ia melangkah dalam diam. Mencari Buku Ramuan-nya.

Sebuah suara menghentikan langkah Harry.

Ia bersumpah ia kembali mendengar suara yang telah familiar di dengarnya belakangan ini.

Harry menoleh, dan kemudian ia tidak kuasa menahan kekejutan yang sangat dahsyat.

.

Orang di depan Harry tersenyum kepadanya. Wajahnya oval agak panjang, kulitnya putih pucat, rambutnya yang hitam mengilat berantakahn menyapu udara, matanya dibingkai kacamata bundar yang sempurna, ia berusia sekitar enam belas tahun. Orang itu memakai seragam Hogwarts, pastinya dia adalah seorang murid.

Seorang murid? Persetan!

Orang di hadapan Harry sama persis dengan dirinya!

Harry bahkan tidak membiarkan mulutnya mengatup saat kemudian anak di depannya menyapanya.

"Halo, Harry."

.

Mungkin ini adalah sebuah mimpi. Oh ya, mungkin. Mungkin ia tengah melihat ke dalam cermin Dumbledore saat ia masih di kelas Satu dulu.

Tapi tidak. Harry tahu persis bahwa tidak bijak bila ia membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Ia tahu bahwa tidak ada cermin apa-pun di depannya. Ia tahu bahwa hal ini nyata. Orang di depannya itu nyata.

"Oh, kau pasti terkejut," kata orang itu lagi. "Biar kujelaskan saja. Mungkin kau mau duduk?"

Akhirnya Harry memberanikan diri membuka suara.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku adalah dirimu, Harry. Hanya saja aku lebih suka dipanggil Potter."

"Mengapa... mengapa bila kau adalah diriku, kita ada dua?"

"Akan kujelaskan. Aku adalah dirimu dalam kesempatan lain yang mungkin bisa terjadi."

"Apa—"

"Aku adalah masa depan dan masa lalumu, Harry. Apa yang kau lakukan di Kamar ini, coba kau jawab."

"Aku mencari bukuku... buku Ramuanku..."

"Buku Ramuan yang berisi sihir hitam... Sectumsempra?"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku mengetahui segala tentangmu, aku kan dirimu, ingat?"

"Oh, ok."

"Nah kembali ke pertanyaanku tadi, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?"

"Aku... mencari..."

"Tepat. Kau mencari sesuatu. Tahukah kau bahwa tidak hanya barang mati saja yang ada disini?"

Harry mengerutkan dahi.

"Ya, Harry, bukan hanya benda mati saja yang ada disini, mereka tidak hanya menyimpan benda mati saja."

"Maksudmu..."

"Selain benda, aku ada disini."

"Kau?" Harry merasa dirinya mulai menikmati euforia lagi. Persis seperti saat ia menemukan buku harian Tom Riddle. Ada yang meneriakan alarm tanda bahaya di dalam kepalanya,hanya saja ia tidak menghiraukannya, persis seperti ia menemukan buku harian Tom Riddle.

"Aku, Harry, adalah sebuah substansi nyata yang telah lama berada disini... aku adalah sebuah eksistensi dari sepenggal emosi atau pikiran yang berada di dunia nyata."

"Jadi kau tidak nyata?"

Si Potter menyambar tongkat Harry dari sakunya. Harry berseru kaget dan memprotes.

"Jika aku tidak nyata, aku tidak akan dapat melakukan itu," Potter tersenyum. "Aku nyata, Harry.., seperti yang sudah kujelaskan barusan, aku nyata dan aku adalah hasil dari emosi seseorang. Terlahir dari substansi bawah sadar seseorang yang terus menerus menggedor alam sadarnya."

"Si... siapa kau sebenarnya? Dan jika benar apa yang kau katakan... maka, substansi siapa... darimana kau terlahir?"

Rasa dingin tiba-tiba mencengkeram tengkuk dan punggung Harry.

Potter menyeringai.

"Aku, Harry, adalah substansi-mu. Aku berasal dari emosi bawah sadarmu. Aku terlahir dari pikiranmu."

.

Harry bersumpah bahwa ia merasakan seluruh bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia menatap Potter dan berbisik. "Tidak... kau tidak mungkin nyata."

"Pikirkan, Harry... saat kau mengucapkan kutukan itu pada Malfoy... saat terkadang kau merasa benar-benar kesepian, saat kau merasa kebencian merenggutmu."

"Aku... aku tidak pernah..."

"Memang, emosi negatifmu masih lemah, tapi syukurlah mereka meningkat akhir-akhir ini..."

"Apakah itu akibat dari buku si Pangeran?" Harry bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi semakin emosi negatifmu kuat, aku semakin kuat. Pikirkanlah, apakah ada yang mengatakan padamu bahwa kau bisa saja masuk ke Slytherin?"

Harry mencelos.

"Apakah terkadang kau ingin sekali membunuh Voldemort?"

"Semua itu normal..."

"Tidak... semua itu tidak normal, Harry, kau telah memelihara emosi itu sejak lama, dan kini kau telah melahirkanku. Tidak usah kaupungkiri bahwa malam ini kau hendak mencari sesuatu kan?"

Harry kini bisa mendengar alarm di kepalanya.

"Kau mencariku... kau mencariku, Harry"

.

"Kembalikan... kembalikan tongkatku," desak Harry.

Potter menndengus.

"Aku ingin keluar dari sini, Harry... terlalu lama kau berada di luar sana, tidak adil jika kau terus menerus berada di luar sedangkan aku telah lahir."

Harry menatap ngeri saat Potter mengayunkan tongkat miliknya ke arahnya.

Sinar putih menyambar Harry dan diambang kesadarannya, ia mendengar seseorang berseru, "Gantikan aku disini, Harry, saatnya aku keluar untuk menuntut balas. Jangan takut,aku akan menghabisi Voldemort. Tidurlah yang nyenyak."

Harry berpikir ia mungkin gila, apa yang didengarnya tadi adalah suaranya sendiri?

.

.

[Rumah Sakit]

[23:44]

Bayangan mendekati tempat tidur nomor enam.

Malfoy bersedekap, ia masih merasa pedih di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia memikirkan balas dendam yang bagus terhadap Harry jika ia telah keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini.

Namun, saat ia berusaha menyuruh otaknya berpikir tentang rencana pembalasan, ia keburu mengundurkan niatnya.

Bukan karena ia tidak mau, tapi ia merasa tidak punya waktu.

Orang di atasnya—yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya ini memang _dia_, tapi entah mengapa Malfoy merasa kecut.

Ini bukan dia. Ini bukan _Potter._

.

Sorot matanya sinis.

Malfoy tidak menemukan satu kata pun.

Potter angkat bicara terlebih dahulu.

"Halo, Malfoy," nadanya mendayu-dayu. Malfoy teringat Myrtle.

"Mau apa kau Potter? Belum cukup mencoba menganiayaku?"

"Aku kesini untuk menuntaskan apa yang sudah kumulai."

Malfoy bersumpah bahwa ia melihat senyuman dari makhluk yang bukan manusia.

"Apa—"

Malfoy tidak pernah menyelesaikan ucapannya yang tergagap. Potter telah melancarkan kutukan.

"Crucio."

.

[Kamar Kebutuhan]

Harry terbangun menelentang. Ada yang bertiup di atas kepalanya. Rambutnya serasa diterbangkan angin.

Ia akhirnya benar-benar terjaga. Ia mengusap kepalanya, dan menyadari bahwa kejadian sebelumnya adalah nyata.

Harry mengumpat pelan dan mendapati dirinya terduduk dalam gelap.

Dia tidak mempunyai tongkat sihirnya. Si Potter telah mengambilnya. Ia berharap memiliki satu cahaya saja untuk keluar dari kegelapan yang mematikan ini.

Saat tengah memikirkannya, setitik cahaya muncul di ujung lorong.

Harry menyipitkan mata. Mengingatkan dirinya untuk selalu waspada, ia berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju cahaya tersebut.

Dalam waktu yang tidak dapat dikenali Harry, ia akhirnya telah sampai di ujung cahaya. Cahaya itu ternyata adalah sebuah lampu pijar kecil yang tergantung di atas sebuah pintu kecil yang warnanya telah pudar. Pintu itu sangat kecil, hampir seukuran pintu pada samping tangga. Harry teringat kamar pertamanya di Privet Drive.

Ia mengenyahkan pikiran linglung itu, dan kemudian meraih handle-nya.

Harry menemukan dirinya di sebuah kegelapan lain. Namun, sebelum ia sempat mengeluh, ia merasa mendengar sesuatu.

Suara yang dirasa dikenalnya. Tapi bukan suara Potter.

Dan kemudian setelah pintu tertutup di belakangnya, angin hangat yang nyaman menyentuh rambutnya.

.

Malfoy sekejap kejang.

Kutukan itu menyergapnya seperti sengatann listrik.

Malfoy kesakitan, bahkan ia tidak bisa melepaskan sebuah jeritan.

Di depannya, Potter menyiksanya seraya menyerigai puas.

"Sudah selayaknya kalian dapatkan ini, bedebah," kata Potter. "Kalian dan semua orang yang membunuh orang tuaku akan menerima hal yang sama dengan ini."

Di tengah kesakitannya, Malfoy memandang Potter dengan jijik. Ia berusaha memberikan tatapan kebenciannya terhadap Potter walau ia tengah menderita.

"Sekarang... mati sana."

Potter mengayunkan tongkatnya dan mengucapkan kutukan tak termaafkan.

.

_"Avada... Ke—"_

"Sectumsempra!"

Potter terhenyak dan secepat kilat menghindari kutukan yang baru saja datang ke arahnya.

Harry berdiri terengah di samping tempat tidur Malfoy, tepat menutupi si pucat yang tengah meraung dalam kesunyian.

"Ho ho ho... lihat siapa yang datang..."

"Kau adalah emosiku... manusia memang punya emosi negatif dan positif... dan aku berniat membunuh emosi negatifku..."

Potter meradang. Mukanya tegang dan ia tidak lagi tersenyum.

_Hati-hati, Harry,_ Harry mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi... apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang Nyxl sepertimu?"

Harry terpancing. "Nyxl? Apa itu?"

"Kau, Harry, adalah Nyxl," Potter tersenyum lamat-lamat.

.

"Kau adalah emosi positif yang dilahirkan dari pikiran si pemilikmu yang asli."

"Siapa pemilikku?"

"Harry Potter."

"Tidak! Aku adalah Harry Potter!"

"Kau memang Harry Potter, namun, kau hanya bagian dari emosinya saja, emosi positif. Dan aku, aku adalah emosi negatifnya."

"Kau bohong."

"Kau dan aku telah menjelajah dunia nyata sekian lama, tapi karena Harry Potter memilih tidur di dalam Kamar Kebutuhan, maka ia membiarkanmu keluar. Makanya ini tidak benar. Kau dibiarkannya keluar, sedangkan aku?"

"Kau bohong... tidak ada yang seperti itu!"

"Ayolah, bodoh, ini dunia sihir, kau pikir siapa dirimu, hah? Bahkan Harry Potter saja tidak tumbuh dalam dunianya, ia tidak mengetahui banyak hal tentang dunia sihir, apalagi kau."

Harry merasakan perasaan yang asing, mendesak dadanya begitu kuat. Apakah benar aku hanya sebuah emosi? Harry merasa ingin menjerit dan melemparkan sesuatu. Ini semua tidak benar! Ini semua tidak nyata!

Harry terkesiap. Tangannya memudar di depannya.

Ia menatap Potter dan entah kenapa tubuhnya bertambah padat, seakan tadi ia hanya bagaikan hologram.

"Kau hanya emosi. Jika kau lemah, aku kuat. Begitupun sebaliknya."

Ada yang terjadi dalam Harry. Air mukanya meyusut, tenang, Matanya teduh. Harry memejamkan mata dan kemudian ia memandang Potter. "Aku percaya. Kita adalah emosi, dan Harry yang asli ada di suatu tempat di Kamar Kebutuhan, mungkin ia meninggalkan dirinya saat pertama kali memasuki tempat itu... ia memang berkata bahwa kadang ia ingin menghilang dan ingin bersembunyi, si tolol itu, jadi ia benar-benar melakukannya ya..."

Potter mendegus. "Dia akan segera mati. Tidak ada harapan. Aku memegang penuh sekarang. Ia berkata bahwa hanya aku yang sanggup mengalahkan Voldemort dan kesedihannya, jadi ia menitipkannya padaku, hanya saja selama ini ia masih dalam tahap ragu, selagi ia ragu, ia tertidur dan kau muncul mengambil alih, tapi sekarang sudah cukup."

"Tidak. Kaulah yang sudah cukup, Potter. Kembalikan Harry Potter ke dunianya. Jangan mengambil hidupnya!"

.

Potter tertawa.

"Kau kira kau bisa mengalahkanku?" Potter mengambil tongkat dan mengarahkannya pada Harry.

"Selamat tinggal, Harry."

Tongkat diayun.

_"Avada...Kedavra!"_

.

Tapi ada yang aneh.

Dari ujung tongkat alih-alih muncul kutukan dengan kilat merah, sebuah sulur biru yang anggun mengalir keluar.

Potter terbelalak.

Sulur-sulur itu menyatu, melebur dan dari dalamnya muncul seekor rusa jantan dalam warna-warna keperakan yang anggun.

Rusa itu langsung menyergap Potter dan jeritan Potter teredam, menghilang ke dalam ketiadaan. Rusa itu terbang dan bintang-bintang keperakan beterbangan dari langit-langit.

Si Rusa pun menghilang.

Malfoy memelototi Harry dan meraih tongkatnya dari samping tempat tidur. Ia mengarahkannya tepat ke arah Harry.

Harry menatapnya penuh kelembutan dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku butuh mencari Harry Potter. Semoga aku segera menemukannya."

Malfoy bernapas keras-keras. Setelah mengirimkan sinyal kebencian pada Harry, mulutnya melepaskan sebuah kutukan.

"Crucio!" jerit Malfoy sambil tersedak.

Harry merasakan sensasi menusuk yang tajam menghantam seluruh tubuhnya. Meremukannya hingga ia terjatuh di lantai di bawah Malfoy.

Malfoy menatapnya nanar.

Harry mengejang kesakitan.

Malfoy mengerutkan keningnyam, ketakutan.

Tak lama setelah kutukan berkakhir, Harry terkulai. Tongkat-nya terlepas dari tangannya yang lemas.

Setelah bernapas berat dengan sakit, Harry menatap Malfoy dan berbisik, "Aku harus menemukannya..."

Harry pingsan.

.

[Keesokan harinya]

[09:09]

Harry merasakan deja vu. Dinding-dinding itu serasa familiar.

Ia menemukan dirinya di Kamar Kebutuhan saat terbangun.

Kepalanya sakit sekali.

Ia merasa ingin tidur.

.

Pelajaran Snape, Harry bertemu dengan Malfoy. Ia merasa bahwa anak itu menjauhinya.

Namun, saat Harry berkumpul bersama Hermione dan Ron di Aula, Harry menemukan sebuah surat di dalam lipatan bukunya.

Tulisannya tidak dikenal Harry, dan tidak ada nama pengirimnya.

_Maafkan aku, aku harap kau telah menemukan dirimu._

Harry merasa lapar.

.

"Nyxl?"

"Ya. Kau tahu apa itu, Hermione?"

"Tumben kau menanyakan sesuatu sekeren itu Harry," sindir Hermione.

Harry yang memang membutuhkan bantuan cewe itu, tidak mengubris hinaan barusan.

"Nyxl itu seperti um, katakanlah sebuah substansi bawah sadar kita yang tercipta karena sesuatu."

"Persisnya apa itu?"

"Em, bisa apabila kita sedang stress atau depresi, bisa juga bila seseorang memang ingin menghilang dari dunia... em tetapi masih belum pernah ditemukan contoh nyatanya sih... susah juga menjelaskannya."

"Apakah itu berarti seperti gangguan kejiwaan? Misalnya seperti pribadi ganda?"

"Bisa jadi, tapi Nyxl bukan seperti itu, substansi itu bisa sangat padat dan saat emosi itu akhirnya mengambil alih, maka itu sudah sangat berbahaya."

"Dengan apa Nyxl itu dihentikan?"

"Belum ada yang pernah menemukannya."

"Um, mungkin bisa dengan Patronus?"

"Patronus? Um... aku tidak tahu, mungkin saja bisa, karena memang sedikit mirip dengan Dementor walau sedikit lain... eh, memangnya kenapa sih kau nanya-nanya tentang itu?"

"Em, tidak, aku dapat di perpustakaan saja tadi..." Harry coba berbohong.

"Mencurigakan..." kata Hermione mendelik kepada Harry.

Harry cuma nyengir. Dan sesaat saja perhatian Hermione sudah dialihkan oleh suara berisik Ron mengunyah Kalkun di sebelah kirinya.

"Mungkin aku telah secara tidak sengaja mempersiapkan Patronum untuk mengusirnya..." Harry bergumam.

"Ha, apa?" tanya Hermione.

.

Hari itu setelah makan siang, Harry berjalan seorang diri di lorong lantai enam.

Ia tengah memeriksa peta-nya saat dirasanya ada sesuatu yang berderak di sampingnya.

Harry terdiam dan berhenti saat menyaksikan sebuah pintu terbentuk dengah sendirinya di depannya.

Sifatnya yang serba ingin tahu selalu berhasil membuat kakinya melangkah ke dalam ambang pintu.

Harry membuka pintu perlahan dan kemudian melongok ke dalamnya.

Seketika ia berseru tertahan.

Orang di depannya mirip dengan dirinya, tapi bukan Potter.

_Bukan Potter._

Harry tersenyum antusian, seakan darahnya mengalir ke ubun-ubun.

Sejurus kemudian ia telah memasuki pintu, dan ia pun berbisik.

_"Dad?"_

Pintu di belakangnya menutup.

**End O The Story**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's<strong>: Adegan fave saya di buku ke-enam adalah Sectumsempra. Mungkin adegan yang paling saya suka di seluruh novel.

Saya punya sebuah imajiansi sendiri tentang adegan tersebut dan memang setiap membaca novelnya saya akan pergi ke sebuah dunia lain. Sangat menyenangkan rasanya.

Oh ya, judul fik ini tentu saja fiksi. Saya memanfaatkan dunia sihir untuk menciptakan ide ini. Nyxl adalah semacam emosi yang ada di diri seseorang, dan ia akan muncul bila orang tersebut kehilangan dirinya. Saya menggunakan Harry sebagai anak yang mungkin masih labil dan masih banyak belajar tentang kehidupan. (Ingat saat ia menjadi gila pas tau bahwa Sirius membunuh orang tuanya? Nah Harry yang seperti itu yang saya maksud disini. Tapi kita kenal Harry. dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya terperosok ke dalam kebencian dan kejahatan, kan?)

Dan Nyxl akan ditemui dalam Kamar Kebutuhan. haha... karena seseorang mencari sesuatu pasti ia akan menemukan ruangan itu, kan? Maka tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa selain benda mati, ada juga sesuatu yang hidup disana.

Oh ya, untuk orang yang dilihat Harry di akhir cerita, ada yang bisa tebak? Apakah memang James atau jangan-jangan dirinya di masa lalu? :D

Gunakan imajinasi kalian, semakin tinggi imajinasi, maka akan semakin keren hidup kita.

Akhir kata, terima kasih buat waktunya, dan silakan keluarkan komentar pembaca lewat kotak review.

Thanx for read and review.


End file.
